Special gift
by eric clutter
Summary: Kousaku revient tard du boulot et son petit copain Kudo l'attend. Crossover Joker/Code blue, Kudo Kenji/ Aizawa Kousaku


_Special gift _

Je suis enfin arrivé chez moi. A nouveau, j'ai vécu les imprévus de mon métier. Bah, à la longue on s'y habitue... ou pas en fait. Aujourd'hui, on avait été appelé pour une urgence médicale au beau milieu de la nuit. Une fois le travail terminé, il était tellement tard que je n'ai pas pris la peine de remettre mes vêtements de tous les jours, j'ai gardé ma tenue de médecin. Je sors mes clés et j'ouvre la porte.

« Okaeri !

- Tiens, tu es encore debout ? »

Mon petit copain se lève et vient m'embrasser.

« Oka-e-ri Kou-chan. »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse également en caressant sa joue.

« Tadaima. En tout cas, je suis surpris que tu sois encore debout.

- Je voulais t'attendre avant d'aller me coucher. Et puis, moi aussi il m'arrive d'être appelé à n'importe quelle heure pour le boulot. Donc de temps à autre, ça ne fait pas de mal de s'attendre.

- Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à la télé à cette heure-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardais Kudo ? »

Il me répond avec un de ses sourires pervers qu'il montre à tout bout de champ.

« Un porno ! »

Je baille à cause de la fatigue et lui tape sur la tête.

« Sérieusement !

- Sérieusement, un porno ! Il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant à une heure pareille. »

Je le fixe d'un air ennuyé, fatigué surtout.

« Je vais me coucher, salut, le boulot m'a vanné. »

Il me retient par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?

- Je te rappelle que je bosse demain, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Mon métier est presque à plein temps, tu le sais.

- Oui d'ailleurs, même si je faisais mes valises, tu ne le remarquerais pas »

Un frisson me parcourt instantanément le corps. Et voilà, j'ai encore recommencé... je l'ai contrarié à propos de mon boulot. Et je n'aime pas du tout le voir prendre cet air boudeur quand ça arrive. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je préfère le boulot à sa compagnie. Inquiet, je cherche à le rassurer pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Je suppose que vu la quantité de travail que je donne au quotidien, il n'y aurait pas de mal à ce que je prenne ma matinée de libre. Personne ne me le reprochera. »

Il me répond avec un sourire et s'en va dans la cuisine.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Je le vois hausser les épaules.

« Parfois tu penses un peu trop à ton travail, je préfère remettre les pendules à l'heure dans ces cas-là, c'est tout.

- Je vois, et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine ?

- Du café, il est encore chaud. J'en ai préparé pour toi pendant que tu travaillais. Tu en veux ? »

Il en verse dans une tasse et me la tend. Je me frotte les yeux, et baille un coup en écartant les bras pour tenter de rester éveillé. Quand même, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un petit copain aussi prévenant.

« De cette façon, on pourra profiter un maximum de la soirée tous les deux. »

Il est vrai que les sous-entendus vaseux faisaient aussi partie du quotidien avec lui. Bon, j'ai déjà eu droit à pire que ça avec lui, donc ça va. Je le rejoins dans la cuisine, prends la tasse, souffle un peu dessus pour la refroidir et sirote ce café. Mmmm, c'est délicieux, je soupire d'aise. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Quand elle est vide, je la repose ensuite sur la table.

« Je vois que ça va mieux.

- J'ai récupéré un minimum grâce à ce café, merci Kudo.

- Tu as récupéré suffisamment d'énergie ?

- On va voir ça tout de suite. »

Je me jette pratiquement sur lui, collant son corps contre le frigo. Je tiens ses bras afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Sa respiration passe contre mon visage, tout comme la mienne. J'ai toujours le regard fatigué mais la tension du moment me tient éveillé. Je constate d'ailleurs le regard désireux qui me fait face, attendant que j'agisse. Je le vois passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, appréciant l'idée, je l'imite. Et puis, je l'embrasse, doucement pour commencer, profitant seulement d'un simple contact entre nos lèvres sans trop forcer davantage. Quand je m'écarte, je constate qu'il est satisfait, mais qu'il désire plus. Moi aussi, je veux beaucoup plus. Sauf que c'est toi qui m'a appris qu'il faut savoir profiter pleinement d'une friandise avant de la manger.

« Tu sens... le café. »

Je ris à sa remarque stupide. Il est vraiment drôle, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville au niveau de l'humour.

« J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives comme ça, Kousaku, tu es diablement sexy, plus que d'ordinaire. Tu es même sexy à en crever.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu me le disais tous les jours dès que tu en as l'occasion.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu es une vrai bombe sexuelle vivante. En plus, je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant, mais j'ai toujours voulu te sauter avec ta tenue de médecin sur toi. »

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté en entendant sa déclaration.

« C'est intéressant.

- J'ai dit une connerie c'est ça ? »

Je me retrouve à nouveau face à son superbe sourire de pervers, j'y ai droit à toutes les sauces constamment. Je pourrais même ouvrir un musée pour tous les montrer en photos tellement il m'en montre de variantes.

« Non non, dis-moi seulement ce qui t'excite dans le fait de me voir vêtu avec mes habits de médecin, ça m'intéresse.

- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse subitement ?

- Parce que si tu ne me réponds pas, je te laisse là comme un con pour aller me coucher. »

Je sais parfaitement que je ne lui ai pas donné une vraie réponse, je m'en fiche. Il soupire, admettant sa défaite. Comme j'ai libéré ses mains, il en pose une sur mon torse.

« Il dessine bien les formes de ton corps sans être moulant. Je trouve que le bleu foncé te correspond, un mélange entre le clair du bleu et le foncé, comme ta personnalité parfois, oui vraiment, c'est un style qui te correspond. Tes bras ressortent bien également, ça me donne envie de les dévorer. En plus, tu as tout fait l'expression impénétrable qu'un médecin se doit d'avoir, enfin, je suppose. Et bien sûr, ça te fait un cul d'enfer. »

Il me pince le derrière et je le gifle sans réfléchir deux secondes.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Il tend la main vers moi pour m'empêcher d'approcher tandis qu'il se masse sa joue marquée d'une rougeur.

« Ouch, tu frappes toujours aussi fort.

- Et ce n'était que ma main ! La prochaine fois que tu recommences un truc de ce genre, je te les coupe... »

Il tend ses deux mains devant moi en signe d'excuse en prenant un air coupable.

« Ok, ok, je te promets que j'ai retenu la leçon. »

Après ses excuses, il me tire par la main pour m'avoir dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais qu'on en reprenne là où on en était resté, mon ange. »

Je prends appui sur ses épaules pour que nos visages se trouvent l'un en face de l'autre. Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de poursuivre nos festivités. Je lui réponds d'une voix que je sais provocante à ses oreilles.

« D'accord, chéri, d'accord, dans ce cas... embrasse-moi. »

_Pov Kudo_

Je goûte finalement à ces lèvres que je crevai d'envie de dévorer à ma guise, et pas simplement de les effleurer comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure pour me chauffer. J'entends Kou-chan gémir face à l'ardeur que je manifeste dans notre baiser. J'y peux rien, ce mec c'est comme une drogue pour moi. Au moment où je cherche plus, je tente de passer ma langue à travers ses dents. Il me permet le passage, et je touche sa langue, seule la mienne bouge. Il est timide, comme c'est mignon. Je diminue à plusieurs reprises le contact entre nos lèvres afin de reprendre un peu de respiration et je repars de plus belle. Je tourne ma langue dans sa bouche, espérant l'amener à participer. Puisque ça ne fonctionne pas, je glisse sa main sous son maillot de médecin, appréciant comme toujours le contact de sa peau sous mes doigts, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il halète plus fort sous mes caresses. Il passe sa main des cheveux n'importe comment, les décoiffant, je souris. Un frisson de plaisir parcourt mon corps, j'adore quand il me tripote les cheveux. Tout en ne rompant pas le baiser, j'amène Aizawa sur la table de la cuisine. Il se retrouve dessus sur le dos. Je garde nos lèvres scellées ensemble un moment. Mes caresses sur son torse se font plus rapides. La sensation de sa chair contre mes doigts me fait frémir. Et son expression est délicieuse, avec ses rougeurs sur le visage et se yeux clos pour mieux profiter de l'instant présent, pas moi. Je veux le voir, surtout en cet instant, parce que je le vois comme je ne peux jamais le voir en temps normal., et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts en frottant mon nez contre le sien. Il murmure mon prénom de sa voix si sexy qu'elle me pourrait faire jouir sur-le-champ. Je frotte nos deux virilités à travers nos vêtements. Notre envie mutuelle de l'autre se sent. Il joint enfin sa langue à la mienne, quand même, il est long à la détente ! A mon tour, je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant alors que nos langues se lient ensemble en un liant puissant. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est une sensation exquise. Sa main fait un bref passage sur mon dos et il me caresse le cou. Je lui offre un grand sourire, lui donne un dernier petit baiser du coin des lèvres avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Encore... »

_Uzuku kokoro dake kiritoru strobo._

_C'est juste un stroboscope qui déchire nos cœurs qui souffrent._

_Kimi to shibaraku wa koushite itai._

_Pendant un moment, je voudrais que toi et moi soyons comme ça. _

C'est la seule chose qu'il me murmure de sa voix sensuelle, sa respiration contre ma poitrine, puisque je le chevauche sur la table de la cuisine tandis que lui se trouve toujours allongé dessus, sur le dos. Je regarde son visage, il sait ce que j'attends, qu'il répète ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'aime être sûr de ses désirs avant de les satisfaire. C'est assez sadique d'une certaine façon, mais c'est ce que je suis bien qu'on m'affirme le contraire, et il aime ça.

« Encore... embrasse-moi encore... »

_(You need someboy now) Subete wo mushishite._

_(Tu as besoin de quelqu'un maintenant) Ignore tout._

_You need somebody now boku igai no daredemo nai._

_(Et quelqu'un en parle) Qu'on soit ensemble, rien que toi et moi._

Ne lui donnant pas satisfaction tout de suite, je colle mon front contre le sien et tend mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser légèrement. Je passe ensuite ma langue sur ses lèvres pour en tracer le tour plusieurs fois et la glisse dans sa bouche sans approfondir le baiser. Juste un jeu entre nos lèvres qui se frôlent et nos langues qui se touchent. Il touche ma peau de sa main et me tire violemment contre lui pour m'arracher un violent baiser auquel je répond instinctivement. Ma chemise s'est presque retrouvée déchirée au passage. A genoux devant lui sur la table, je le regarde me dévorer des yeux d'un air gourmand alors que je porte mes mains aux boutons de ma chemise hawaïenne rouge, ma préféré. Bouton après bouton, je prends tout mon temps, vraiment tout mon temps, je sens le regard de mon compagnon gagner en intensité, il baverait que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. J'exagère mes gémissements au fur et à mesure que mon torse se trouve de plus en plus dévoilé à ses yeux.

_(But it's so hard enough) Sukoshi kitsukutemo._

_(Mais c'est assez dur) Même si ça devient un peu difficile._

_You need somebody now boku igai no daredemo nai._

_Tu as besoin de quelqu'un maintenant, personne d'autre que moi._

_Pov Kousaku_

Merde... putain... je ne suis pas amateur des familiarités en temps normal mais ce sont les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit actuellement. A chaque fois que je le vois se désaper de cette manière, mon esprit part en vrille. Et dire que ce corps magnifique m'appartient, à moi seul. Lorsqu'il se retrouve complètement torse nu, je continue de le dévorer des yeux en posant ma main sur son torse. J'éprouve un frisson de plaisir à ce contact, je commence par tracer des cercles autour de sa musculature, chauffant sa peau. Et après, je joins mon autre main sur son corps, je remonte doucement, appréciant chacun des gémissements émis par Kudo sous mes caresses. J'arrive à ses tétons et je les tripote du bout des doigts. Un petit cri sort de sa bouche à ce moment. Je recommence cet exercice amusant à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il pousse ce petit cri, sincère ou exagéré, je l'ignore, je sais juste que mon membre apprécie ce qu'il entend. Je n'arrive plus à tenir, j'ai vraiment envie de le dévorer entièrement, et sur une table, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je me lève brusquement en prenant ma princesse dans les bras. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille sans rien dire, et se jette sur mes lèvres. J'arrive à sentir son sourire à travers ce baiser. Je tente comme je peux d'arriver près d'une canapé, et je me laisse tomber dessus avec ma princesse dans les bras.

_Dareka wo motomena dareka wo motomena._

_Tu devrais vouloir quelqu'un, tu devrais vouloir quelqu'un.  
_

_Boku igai no daredemo nai._

_Personne d'autre que moi. _

_Pov Kudo_

On se tient sur les genoux un instant. Kou-chan tend les bras pour que je lui enlève son haut, ce que je m'empresse de faire, on se retrouve donc face au corps musclé de l'autre. Je le pousse contre le canapé et m'attaque à son cou. Ma respiration devient rauque contre son visage auquel je jette parfois un regard furtif. Je sens davantage sa peau nu contre la mienne. Je mordille son cou, pas trop fort, puisqu'il n'aime pas avoir des marques. Depuis qu'il a eu droit à des regards « soupçonneux » à ce sujet à son hôpital, il m'a demandé de me retenir. Il veut juste ne pas montrer qu'il a une vie en dehors du boulot, en quelque sorte. Il a toujours son petit caractère assez renfermé voire timide, le doc. Je lui chatouille le nez, heureusement que moi, j'arrive à briser sa carapace. Je l'embrasse et lui mets la main au paquet. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, dur comme de la pierre. Je caresse son membre à travers son pantalon, et le remue fortement, tout en parcourant son corps et ses muscles de mon autre main. Je me lèche les lèvres d'envie comme un loup qui s'apprête à attaquer sa proie.

_Dareka wo aishina ima no futari wa... _

_Tu devrais aimer quelqu'un, pour nous deux maintenant..._

_Ai igai no nandemo nai, baby, my love._

_Il n'y a... rien d'autre que l'amour, bébé, mon amour._

_Pov Kousaku_

Je sens sa main sur mon torse et sur mon sexe. Ses yeux brûlants posés sur moi suffisent eux seuls à m'embraser. Je finis par saisir sa main qui parcoure ma peau et la porte à mes lèvres. Je la baise plusieurs fois. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre parfois, je le remercie d'arriver à me supporter. Mon enfance difficile n'excuse pas toujours mon comportement, surtout quand Kudo est un ange avec moi alors que tout non plus n'a pas été rose dans sa vie. Je soupire d'aise et profite de la vague de plaisir qui me traverse sous les attouchements de mon copain flic. Je garde sa main et suçote chacun de ses doigts avec soin. Ensuite, j'humidifie sa main avec ma langue. Une fois que je suis satisfait, je guide sa main sur son torse, et la bouge à ma guise sur sa chair brûlante. Je ne m'attarde pas longtemps sur ses abdos, je passe rapidement au haut. Je bouge sa main sur ses tétons, l'un et l'autre, je les titille tour à tour. Il se mordille la lèvre, j'adore quand il fait ça. Je glisse doucement sa main plus bas, beaucoup beaucoup plus bas. Il me laisse la mettre dans son pantalon. Quand je suis certain qu'elle touche son membre, je la relâche. Il ne bouge pas du tout, il a arrêté de me masturber. Je pose ma main sur son entrejambe. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a compris le message.

_Kuragari ni narete arawana futari._

_On s'habitue à l'obscurité tandis que nos corps sont exposés.  
_

_Sasayaki wa check-mate ude wo mawasu._

_Un murmure dit "Âme sœur", alors je bouge mon bras autour de toi. _

_Pov Kudo_

Il adore m'observer quand je me tripote, il a envie que je recommence. D'un mouvement suggestif du doigt, je lui fais signe de se redresser. Je garde mon autre main sur mon sexe dans mon pantalon. Au moment où il est à ma hauteur, j'approche mon visage de son oreille et murmure « Touche-moi. ». Il frissonne à ces quelques mots et ne se fait pas prier. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait pu attendre longtemps avant que je lui offre le plaisir de me branler sous ses yeux. Sa main se contente de simples caresses, lentes, douces. Je finis par en faire de même, je frictionne mon membre tandis que Aizawa me touche. J'ai gardé ma place sur son épaule, pour qu'il se délecte de chaque son qui m'échappera. Il m'arrive de me toucher à l'occasion, comme n'importe qui, mais c'est tellement plus délicieux quand on le fait à deux. C'est deux fois plus de sensations et l'autre parti y trouve son compte également. Maintenant je touche mes boules, et sa main continue ses gestes sur mon membre. Ma respiration s'accentue progressivement, et mon doc recule son visage pour observer mes réactions. _  
_

_(You need somebody now) Senaka no hook wo._

_(Tu as besoin de quelqu'un maintenant) Le crochet dans ton dos...  
_

_(And someone's talkin' about) Hazushite yaruyo to._

_(Et quelqu'un en parle) Je te l'enlèverai.  
_

_Pov Kousaku_

J'adore le regarder alors que son visage exprime un mélange entre l'extase et le plaisir. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et il répond à mon baiser. Je place mes deux mains sur sa taille et plante mes dents dans une de ses épaules. Je l'entends crier, mais de plaisir, de satisfaction. Il aime quand je suis violent, ce n'est pas un M pour rien. Quand j'écarte mes dents, je lèche la marque qu'elles ont laissée. Il grimace légèrement de douleur au contact de ma langue sur sa plaie. Il arrive quand même à me sourire amoureusement. Il m'enlace, collant son corps contre le mien. Je sens la dureté de ses tétons et de son sexe contre moi. Je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration deux trois fois, il veut sentir mon odeur. C'est kitsch, mais ça me fait plaisir. « Je t'aime, Ken. ». Il paraît surpris d'entendre ces mots, c'est normal, je ne suis pas une personne très expressive sur mes sentiments. Il m'embrasse et je sens ses mains dans mon pantalon sur mes fesses. Il se contente de les caresser puis il m'allonge sur le canapé afin qu'il se trouve au-dessus de moi.

_(But it's so hot enough) Atsuito mo shirezu._

_(Mais il fait suffisamment chaud) J'ignorais que ce serait aussi chaud.  
_

_(You need somebody now) Boku igai no daredemo nai._

_Tu as besoin de quelqu'un maintenant, personne d'autre que moi.  
_

_Pov Kudo_

J'aime ses manifestations d'affection, surtout parce qu'elle sont rares, ce qui les rends plus précieuses à mes yeux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et fixe l'homme de ma vie du regard. « Je t'aime aussi, Kou-chan. Je t'aime. » Il rougit, je prends sa main et l'embrasse. Je mets la main dans le canapé d'où je sors mes menottes. Il s'agit de mon jeu préféré. Aizawa ne montre aucune gêne en les voyant, il a l'habitude. D'ailleurs, il tend sans hésiter les bras devant moi, comme un suspect que l'on arrête. Je lui passe donc les menottes aux poignets et observe le résultat. Kuso... mon mec en tenue de médecin et avec les menottes, deux de mes fantasmes réunis en même tant, c'est jouissif et terriblement excitant. Je veux être en lui, mon sexe ne demande rien d'autre. Je veux défoncer son petit cul et l'entendre crier mon nom quand je le bourrine. Et j'ai envie de sentir son corps se crisper contre moi quand il atteindra l'orgasme.

_Dareka wo tayorina, dareka wo tayorina._

_Tu devrais faire confiance à quelqu'un, tu devrais faire confiance à quelqu'un.  
_

_Boku igai no daredemo nai._

_Personne d'autre que moi.  
_

_Pov Kousaku_

Je pense que les menottes sont un fantasme devenu courant. Il n'y a plus vraiment de quoi être choqué quand on apprend que son partenaire aime jouer avec, surtout quand le partenaire en question est dans la police. Il me regarde avec envie, appréciant la vue des menottes sur mes poignets et de ma tenue de travail. Je passe mes bras derrière son cou et, appuyant la chaîne des menottes contre son cou, je pousse sa tête contre mon entrejambe. Il se met à l'ouvrage sans tarder, il donne un long coup de langue sur ma verge. Je couine et il recommence de nouveau ce geste... et encore et encore. Le contact de sa langue sur mon membre... c'est trop bon. Quand il s'arrête, je grogne de frustration mais ma respiration s'arrête quand je vois ce qu'il est en train de faire. A genoux sur moi, il déboutonne son pantalon. Rapidement, il ne se retrouve vêtu que de son boxer. Il s'empresse de nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité et m'enlève mon pantalon.

_Dareka wo aishina konya futari wa..._

_Tu devrais aimer quelqu'un, pour nous deux ce soir il n'y a..._

_Ai igai no nandemo nai._

_Rien d'autre que l'amour.  
_

_Pov Kudo_

Je me mordille la lèvre en contemplant mon doc, presque nu, sur moi. Avec les menottes, il a l'air complètement soumis. Et la bosse que je vois sur son caleçon n'aide pas à calmer mes ardeurs. Je frotte sa virilité contre la mienne d'un mouvement de bassin. Il garde ses bras sur son ventre puisque les menottes l'empêchent de les bouger comme il le voudrait. Je pose un bras sur le côté pour garder un équilibre, et je continue de me frotter contre lui. Je sens les menottes contre moi, ça me donnerait bien envie de faire l'amour avec un suspect dans une salle d'interrogatoire, mais ce serait impossible pour moi. Je murmure son diminutif « Kou-chan... Kou-chan... » de ma voix sensuelle en savourant ce rapprochement entre nos deux sexes, je l'embrasse ensuite en mordant sa lèvre. Il arrive à poser ses mains sur mes joues pour coller davantage mon visage au sien. Il ressemble à une victime avec ce jouet aux poignets. Je souris intérieurement en pensant qu'il va conserver ces jolis bracelets encore un moment.

_Dareka wo motomena dareka wo motomena._

_Tu devrais vouloir quelqu'un, tu devrais vouloir quelqu'un.  
_

_Boku igai no daredemo nai._

_Personne d'autre que moi.  
_

_Pov Kousaku_

Après m'avoir embrassé, je sens sa bouche sur ma peau. Il la couvre de baisers en descendant lentement jusqu'à mon boxer. Il suce le bout de mon membre à travers le vêtement. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de passer de nouveau mes bras derrière sa tête afin d'appuyer davantage sa tête contre moi. J'apprécie chaque frisson qui parcoure mon corps. Le sexe après le boulot, ça aide à décompresser. En plus, tous les deux, on ne fait pas un métier facile. Il glisse sa main dans mon caleçon pour masser ma verge tout en continuant à la sucer sans m'enlever mon dernier vêtement.

Il malaxe mes boules, avec sa main, c'est agréable, et je lui demande de continuer, je le supplie presque. Il joue avec du bout des doigts, c'est similaire à des chatouilles. Je ris doucement entre mes gémissements. Mais je n'arrive plus à tenir, maintenant, j'ai envie qu'il m'avale entièrement. Je lui caresse les cheveux d'une main et appelle « Ken... » d'une voix pleine de désir. Je vois sur son visage qu'il comprend ce que je désire.

_Dareka wo aishina ima no futari wa..._

_Tu devrais aimer quelqu'un, pour nous deux maintenant il n'y a..._

_Ai igai no nandemo nai._

_Rien d'autre que l'amour. _

_Pov Kudo_

Il est mignon quand il me demande de le sucer. Je sais que les mots ne pourraient jamais sortir de sa bouche, mais il a sa façon de me les dire. Et ça me fait très plaisir. Comme il le souhaite, je lui enlève son boxer et ne quitte pas des yeux sa verge qui est progressivement dévoilée. Il est nu sous mon regard de braise et je m'accorde un moment pour l'observer. Comme on est souvent occupés par le boulot, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir sans rien. Je dérobe à nouveau ses lèvres et reste collé contre son corps. Je sens son membre sur le mien, et à mon tour, j'ôte le dernier vêtement qu'il me reste, me retrouvant désormais aussi nu que lui. Je baise la paume de sa main et prends nos deux membres dans ma main. Je les frictionne ensemble, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Il aime le rythme de mes mouvements, je suis doué. J'accélère la cadence pour observer d'autres réactions transparaitre sur son joli minois.

_Dareka wo tayorina, dareka wo tayorina._

_Tu devrais faire confiance à quelqu'un, tu devrais faire confiance à quelqu'un.  
_

_Boku igai no daredemo nai._

_Personne d'autre que moi._

_Pov Kousaku_

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir dingue. Kudo a un tel effet sur moi. Il n'ignore pas que je suis incapable de lui résister. Il cesse de me toucher et pose son front sur le mien. Il ferme les yeux et sourit perversement, « Tu es prêt ? », c'est tout ce qu'il me dit, mais je comprends facilement ce que ça sous-entend. Je lui réponds par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête. Mes bras derrière sa tête, il me relève pour m'avoir contre lui, sa virilité se frottant dans le bas de mon dos. Il me caresse le dos et les fesses pour m'exciter plus que je ne le suis déjà. La vague de frissons qui parcoure mon corps me fait oublier la douleur des menottes trop petites à mes poignets. Mince... je me rends compte que cet idiot... il en a acheté une autre paire plus petite pour... tsss... « Enlève les moi... », ma voix n'est qu'un murmure vu la situation actuelle. J'arrive à les répéter en prenant son visage dans mes mains et en le foudroyant du regard, « Enlève-les moi, Ken, tout de suite ! ».

_Dareka wo aishina konya futari wa..._

_Tu devrais aimer quelqu'un, pour nous deux ce soir il n'y a..._

_Ai igai no nandemo nai._

_Rien d'autre que l'amour. _

_Pov Kudo_

Il s'est rendu compte de mon manège, dommage. J'aurais payé cher pour voir la réaction de ses collègues en constatant qu'il avait des marques de menottes aux poignets. C'est pour ça que j'en avais acheté une paire d'une plus petite taille. Je marmonne un « Désolé, chéri. » en souriant et lui enlève rapidement mon jouet. Au passage, je mets rapidement une capote de la boite se trouvant dans la poche du canapé. Je replonge ensuite mon regard dans le sien, une expression sensuelle sur mon visage.

« Maintenant, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse les douze coups de minuit ?

- Tu veux pas plutôt attendre une heure du matin... ce serait plus raisonnable. »

Dans la seconde qui suit, mes yeux deviennent aussi gros qu'une assiette. Ok, je ne l'ai pas volé celle-là, mais ma fierté en souffre un peu quand même. Il tente de cacher son rire en se couvrant la bouche mais c'est peine perdu. Je fais semblant d'avoir l'air blessé, et je réponds à sa moquerie de la seule façon possible_._

_Pov Kousaku_

Il me soulève légèrement, me tire violemment contre lui et me pénètre sans me préparer, rien du tout. Je sens son sexe s'insinuer entièrement et profondément en moi. Mon corps se crispe, je grimace et crie de douleur. Avec Ken, le sexe peut parfois être rude, surtout quand je le provoque. Ça ne me dérange pas, parce qu'il est encore plus désirable et sexy quand il est énervé. Un grand souffle passe sur mon visage. Il m'embrasse rudement. Je l'entends prononcer mon prénom complet alors que sa virilité remue en moi. Un sourire se montre sur mon visage, il le fait rarement, généralement il se contente de mon nom ou de surnoms. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. J'aime les sentir sous mes doigts et je baise également plusieurs fois ses lèvres. Il accélère la cadence et on entend clairement le bruit de sa chair qui frappe contre la mienne. Il marmonne des obscénités à chaque coup de bassin qu'il me donne. Nos deux corps ruisselant de sueur dansant l'un contre l'autre. Il me caresse la peau et se retire brusquement pour me retourner. Je me retrouve maintenant à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, et à l'expression que je vois sur son visage, je sais qu'il va me dévorer tout entier.

_Pov Kudo_

Je donne un long coup de langue sur son dos. J'attrape ces fesses de mes deux mains et je glisse mon sexe de nouveau en lui. Je joins mes mains aux siennes et les serre fortement pour l'aider à se détendre un peu. Je sais que ça fait mal, il nous est arrivé d'échanger nos positions pendant le sexe. Alors, je le réconforte du mieux que je peux pour supporter la douleur. Après tout, je n'y vais pas de main morte. Je le bourrine comme un marteau-piqueur. Je l'embrasse en amenant une de ses mains sur mes fesses pour qu'il les caresse. Je sens mon visage se tendre, je bascule la tête en arrière en gémissant très fort. Mon orgasme approche, je me retire et enlève le préservatif pour secouer mon membre au-dessus de torse de Aizawa. Je crie son nom quand ma semence recouvre son corps. Je m'accorde un instant pour me remettre des émotions. Je pousse de profonds halètements, pareil pour l'homme plus bas qui me regarde d'un air envieux. Je lèche ma main pour la débarrasser de la moindre trace de sperme et en fait autant sur le torse de mon mec. Je passe un coup de langue sur mes lèvres quand j'ai terminé.

Je ne peux le laisser dans cet état-là, bien entendu. Il se lève, je m'installe à genoux par terre entre ses cuisses, fixant sa verge. Je joue un peu avec ses boules et engloutit son sexe, arrachant un cri de délice à Kousaku. J'y vais rapidement, je ne peux plus attendre, et lui non plus. J'arrête de le sucer parfois pour lécher le tour de son membre et je le gobe à nouveau. Il appuie sur ma tête pour que je l'avale plus profondément. Il me dit aussi d'aller plus vite entre plusieurs halètements. Je sens son membre toucher ma gorge. A son tour, au moment où il s'apprête à toucher l'extase, il bascule la tête en arrière en gémissant et haletant plus fort. Avec un long râle, il se relâche dans ma bouche, sans dire mon nom, mais je sais qu'il pensait à moi. J'avale la moindre goûte de sa semence, et l'embrasse, lui permettant de se goûter à travers mes lèvres. On se sourit mutuellement. J'attire mon doc contre ma poitrine, puis je m'endors dans cette position, me servant d'un de ses bras comme oreiller.

[center]*~*~*~*~* [/center]

_Pov Aizawa_

Au moment où je me réveille, je prends bien soin de ne pas réveiller Ken. Il a toujours été une vraie marmotte. Je baille un bon coup en écartant les bras. Ouch, je ressens les séquelles de la veille. En tout cas, la nuit a été courte, en partie, mais la grasse matinée m'a aidé à rattraper le sommeil que j'ai perdu à cause de notre petite sauterie. Après une longue douche pour me requinquer, je prépare le déjeuner, pour l'endormi aussi, c'est devenu une habitude, je le fais sans réfléchir.

Mon repas du matin terminé, je profite d'une dernière tasse de café et prépare mes affaires pour le boulot. Une fois que c'est fait, j'ouvre les placards et en sors une boite de conserve. Elle contient ou plutôt est supposée contenir un aliment que Kudo n'aime pas, c'était la cachette idéale. Je souris, fier de ma cachette, et en sors un certain objet.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais oublié ? Ken... »

Il a forcément une bonne raison pour m'attendre le soir quand je rentre tard. Une fois par exemple, c'était une de ces périodes où j'étais trop préoccupé par le boulot et qu'il se sentait délaissé, une autre fois, c'était pour me rappeler l'approche de son anniversaire. Jamais il ne dit les choses clairement, il se contente de le sous-entendre discrètement. A la longue, c'est devenu une sorte de code entre nous. Le fait qu'il m'attende en rentrant signifie que j'ai fait une bêtise ou qu'un jour spécial approche. Il n'a même plus à sous-entendre quoi que ce soit, je saurais simplement en le voyant. De plus, je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Et hier, disons que c'était les deux cas de figure.

Je pose mon cadeau sur la table avec la petite carte l'accompagnant et je pars au boulot. Je sais qu'en se levant, mon petit copain aura la surprise qu'il attendait.

_Bonne Saint-Valentin, mon cœur. _

_Ton Kou-chan. _


End file.
